marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Priests (Multiverse)
The Priesthood | Status = Active | Identity = Secret | Universe = Multiverse | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; Temple of the Black Priests, Nothing Space of Destroyed Universes | TeamLeaders = Doctor Strange | CurrentMembers = Numerous unnamed members | FormerMembers = | Allies = Sunspot's Avengers | Enemies = Illuminati of (Earth-23099), Black Swans, Rabum Alal | Origin = | PlaceOfFormation = | PlaceOfDefunction = | Creators = Jonathan Hickman; Simone Bianchi | First = New Avengers Vol 3 2 | Last = | HistoryText = The Black Priests are powerful beings who are major players in the Game of Worlds, destroying intrusive Earths to save both of the universes involved in an Incursion, with the hopes that destroying enough Earths could stabilize the Multiverse. They are known to have destroyed Black Swan's home world and most recently Earth-23099 where they were confronted by the Illuminati, while anonymously observed by the Illuminati of Earth-616, whom they detected, but could not identify. One of the Black Swans indicated the Black Priests are not truly alive but are instead animated things that feign life. Shortly after the actions of the Illuminati were made public, Doctor Strange joined their cause, and became their leader, having mastered the way in which they use their power. A portion of Sunspot's Avengers traveled across the Multiverse to find the source of its decay, and found the base of the Black Priests. Both sides fought each other until Doctor Strange revealed himself and stopped the conflict. Back in his Sanctum, Stephen explained that the true intention of the Black Priests was to save the Multiverse, hoping that destroying enough Earths would stabilize the multiverse, and stop the early death of everything. Shortly before their encounter, Strange had convinced his fellow Black Priests of the need to attack their enemies, the Ivory Kings and Rabum Alal, so he offered to help the Avengers face them. In order to get to the Ivory Kings, it was needed to get hold of one of their Mapmakers, and in order to get to Rabum Alal, it was needed to get hold of one of his Black Swans. The Avengers would go get one of them, while the Black Priests tried to get the other. The Black Priests and Dr. Strange arrived at Earth-1903990 to invade the Library of Worlds to capture a Black Swan. While the Black Priests had the upper hand against the Black Swans, one of the sister activated a the Library's defenses, rendering the entire area within a vacuum, making the priests and Strange unable to speak their spells. The Black Priest were wiped out and Strange was taken captive by none other than Doctor Doom who was Rabum Alal. Doom revealed that the Black Priests emerged at the same time as the Mapmakers, and he theorized that they were some short of defense reaction by the multiverse to stop the Incursions. Powers The Black Priests have shown to possess high-level powers, presumed to be of magical origin by the Black Panther, though they rejected the distinction between science and magic: * Flight/'Levitation' * Multiple/Unfathomable Mind(s): According to Charles Xavier, they do not possess one mind but tens of thousands, and are consequently unfathomable, causing any telepath that attempts to read their minds great pain. * Telepathic/Magical/Extra-Sensorial Perception ? They were somehow able to see despite their lack of eyes. ** Multiversal Witnessing/Mirrors Detection: They were able to sense that they were watched by a "Mirror", the Illuminati's Bridge, while not able to discern the identity of those watchers. They also indicated that they were able to sense the witnessing of Mapmakers and of Ivory Kings. * Matter Reorganization: According to Reed Richards, their resistance and reconstruction was due to "matter reorganization", making them virtually invincible, reforming after being shattered by Iron Man's Repulsors, and even by Captain Marvel's Power Cosmic and Black Bolt's voice. * "The Words:" The Black Priests are able to use language to distort reality. Each Black Priest is capable of saying one "word" (a symbol which means "something"). The addition of another symbol can change the meaning of that "something." Doctor Strange stated this method to be akin to replacement cipher. This way, the Black Priests can distort the reality in different ways, depending how many symbols are said and in which order. It was stated that some beings were able to resist to such words. ** Energy Blasts ** Pyrokinesis ** Organic Disintegration Magneto, Captain Marvel and Black Bolt were killed and were left as only damaged skeletons, wrecked costumes and a few human parts (feet and hands). ** Cryokinesis ** Paralysis ** A Black Priest was also seen blasting a newly activated Inhuman cutting his body into pieces. | Equipment = Helmets of unknown function and utility, in metal. Magneto was able to lift them from their wearers. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = http://www.comicvine.com/black-priests/4060-60501/ }} Category:Flight Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Regeneration Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Factions In The Game Of Worlds Category:Cryokinesis Category:Interdimensional Organizations